The Time it Takes to Heal
by Katface-chan
Summary: "Change, like healing, takes time." ― Veronic. Sometime you can find comfort in the person you least to expect to find it. They thought she would forever suffer depression and others thought he would end his life before it even started. See how two people who once hated each other learn to heal and lover through one another.
1. She died the day he did

Prologue

The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of those depths. I learned that by going through it myself. I thought that no matter what life through at me I could take it all in stride and be strong. Nothing could bring me down from the high pedestal I put myself on. I would have never expected to have life itself to turn around, slap me in the face and prove to me just how wrong I was.

Let go back to the beginning. Maybe once you have heard mine and my mate's story you will understand. Perhaps then, you will be able to comprehend how life demands you to struggle and make sacrifices in order to learn the true meaning of beauty and happiness from within. Let us go back about a year after deep blue was finally defeated and the aliens left back to their home planet. _This_ my dear friends is where our story begins.

Ichigo gazed out the window of her classroom. The rain was starting to pour down hard against the pavement outside and she could faintly hear the rumbles of thunder off in the distance. She wanted nothing more then to go home, crawl back into her soft comfy bed and sleep. This seemed to be a recurring though in Ichigo's mind, seeing as she has this thought so often.

She didn't notice that she had been starring out the window so long until she heard her teacher say "Ms. Momomiya does my lecture on world war one bore you? Perhaps if you'd like you can do the textbook work instead in study hall after school." She said rather rudely, while giving Ichigo and exasperated sigh. "No sensei, I apologies for getting distracted." Ichigo replied in a lifeless voice, watching her teacher walk back to the chalk bored and continue her lesson.

Ichigo was very aware of her change of character. How could she not when she went from being an A plus student to a C average in only a few months. The only problem was she had no motivation to change because frankly she stopped caring about things like studying. Everyone in Ichigo's class notice as well and was quite concerned, even if they didn't all show it.

Ever since the Mew Mew team had defeated deep blue and the aliens left back home, things had changes drastically for everyone. Because of this, Ichigo's personality has never been the same. She did not even give the effort of faking her once happy bubbly self. She walked around like an emotionless doll. Sitting alone whenever at lunch and talking to people only if necessary. Though the students in her class did not know anything about the aliens, or her once double life as a Mew Mew, they still noticed her strange behavior. Unfortunately, they were all ignorant of this and thought her change in attitude was because of the horrible accident that happened about several months previous. In addition, perhaps they are right.

_Flashback_

"Are you sure you'll be back in three days?" Ichigo asked her boyfriend as he continued to pack a suitcase full of clothing and things he may need in London. Masaya in a matter of hours will be leaving to the airport to board a plane to London, England. After scoring high-test scores on his entrance exams, Masaya was presented with the opportunity study aboard in London on a full scholarship. All he had to do was pass the college interview and he would be able to study aboard.

"Yes, three days and I will be back, I promise. And when I get back, we can go somewhere and hopefully celebrate my interview victory. If that is not the case then we can go somewhere and you can console me and my inevitable sulking if I fail this interview." Masaya said with a laugh.

After finishing his packing and having lunch with wonderful girlfriend, Masaya walked Ichigo home. Once they reached her door, Ichigo wished him luck and told him to call her. He agreed and leaned in to give her a soft kiss before leaving.

Masaya and his mother both boarded the plane to London with high spirits. Hopefully on the way back Masaya would be an official college student.

They put away there carry on bags, took their seats and buckled their seatbelts. Moments later a stewardess walked bye and informs everyone that take off would be in a few minuets and to enjoy the flight.

And just like that, the plane started to move and pick up speed until suddenly they were air born and on their way to London international airport.

_With Ichigo _

Ichigo had just finished having a delicious dinner with her mom and day when she decided to watch some TV. It was Thursday so that meant that the vampire diaries would be on, it had recently become one of Ichigo's guilty pleasures. So she plopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote and switched on the television.

It just so happened that the television was still on the new channel from her dad watching it this morning. She still had a little bit of time before her show came on so Ichigo decided to indulge a few minuets of the news to see what was going on in the world.

What she wasn't prepared for was the news that was playing.

"Coming to you live with breaking news. A plane of about two hundred and seven people left around one pm from Tokyo international and was on its way to London, England when tragedy struck. Four and twenty minuets after taking off the plane experienced mechanical failure. After about thirty two minuets, the plane crashed into two ridges of Mount Ontake about one hundred and seventy eight miles from Tokyo. Here is a video of the crash." The news anchor informed as they cut to the clip.

They showed footage someone driving in a car before the camera turned to the window and that's when it happened. In the distance a plane with black smoke tailing out the back crashed into one of the ridges of mount Ontake. Upon impact the plane tore apart and caught fire, you could hear the people in the car screaming at the scene that played out in front of them.

The clip ended and the new anchor started to speak once more, "The number of survivors has just been confirmed. Out of the two hundred and seven people, which included fourteen crew members, only nine of them survived. Out of those nine, about seven were injured. Stay tune for the names of the survivors and more updates of one of the most horrific things to happen this year. I am Sato, Ami and this is TXN New."

Moreover, that was all Ichigo could handle before having a break down, after the commercial the names of survivors were listed and neither Masaya nor his mother were on that list. At that point, everything else went in one ear and out the other. She felt in that second as if ice water had been injected into her veins, sending tremors throughout her body. It was as if her heart was being soaked in acid and set aflame all while being stabbed and sliced with a jagged knife. In the moment that she finally broke into tear, she feared that her heart might never be able to be put back together again. She would forever be broken and no one could put her back together again.

Ichigo's parents found her only ten minuets after the news ended. She was curled up into a tight ball on the floor letting out the most heart wrenching sobs a parent could hear. Tears stained her face and Ichigo could not seem to stop shaking.

Her parents rushed over to her and attempted to console their child. Little did they know that their child had died the moment she heard the news of the crash. 

_End of flashback_

With a sigh Ichigo turned back to her lesson, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not even notice that class was about over and she had not a clue as to what her homework was for that day. "I guess I'm going to have to wing it tonight on my homework." Ichigo said to herself as she started to gather her belonging before the bell rang. The teacher was reminding the class about the weather outside, to use an umbrella just as the bell rang, and everyone walked out of her classroom.

Ichigo went to her locker to get her books and bag to go home when her now pessimistic friends came to bother her. They always questioned her with stupid questions like '_How are you feeling, or can I do anything for you and if you ever need to talk to someone I am here.' _God how she hated that everyone thought she wanted there help. Frankly, she just wished they would leave her the hell alone. If she wanted help, she would ask for it.

Ichigo did not even hear what her friends had said to her. She simply finished packing her bag, grabbed her umbrella and turned to them saying, "It has been 7 months, I am fine and getting on with my life. Just leave me alone, okay?"

And like that, Ichigo left her speechless friends behind as she makes her way to the school exit. Before exiting, she slung her bag around her shoulders, opened her umbrella and made her way out into the pouring rain to go home.

"They just don't understand." she whispered to herself as she walked down the sidewalk that was now a dark gray from the rain and puddles appearing everywhere. She continued walking home in the freezing rain, cars driving by her, headlights flashing all around. She did not notice any or it. She was too lost in a world all her own. A world where things were very different. 

When she reached her house after a walk through the park, she ran headed straight to her room. After shutting her door quietly, she plopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She layed there so long that she could see the shadows moving around the room as the day turned into night. It was not until around nine that she fell into a numb and painless dream of the old days were Masaya was alive, still helping her and kisshu defeat Deep Blue.

**A/N: **Alright, so how did you like it? I have decided that I am going to rewrite all the chapters I have posted due to the fact that they suck and I can do much better now. I am also looking for a beta reader for this story so if you are interested please PM me ASAP! Please review and let me know what you think! Have an awesome day guys! 


	2. Life Changing Dream

Kisshu: Finally you update! I was starting to think you had given up on the story like you did the last one.

Me: No I just have been busy with school and stuff…

Ichigo: what kind of stuff?

Me: stuff that is none of your business, so leave me alone and do the disclaimer before I report you! Ichigo: O.o

Kisshu-Ichigo: does not own Tokyo mew mew at all thankfully!

_Ichigo POV._

_Everything was dark. 'Why is everything so dark?' I thought to myself. All I could see was a never ending blackness that made me want to shiver. Nothingness, what I feared the most. Being alone with nothing or no one to comfort me, that is my biggest fear and hear I am right in the middle of It. Spinning around and around to find any indication of light , a person or anything at all, but I see nothing. Just myself. Ichigo momomiya. Me , myself and I. That is all, no light, food or people. It was like the world had disappeared leaving nothing but darkness that was overwhelmingly frightening. _

_What scared me even more then the fact that I was alone was the fact that I couldn't seem to remember anything besides my name. I couldn't remember how I ended up in this black abyss or who my family and friends were, __**IF **__I even had any. All I remember was that I am Ichigo momomiya and I was alone and scared._

_It felt like days that I just stood in the blackness, when in reality it was probably only a few minutes. When there is no one to talk to time seems to move excruciatingly slow. This meant all I could do was think to myself, my head filled with so many unanswered questions. 'did it die? Am I in hell or heaven? What am I doing here? Why is it just me alone?' I thought all of this in my head that was now starting to pound with an awful headache. 'Will I be stuck in this horrible blackness forever?' was the biggest question I kept thinking to myself, until I saw it! What I am seeing I don't really know for sure yet. Far off into the darkness, there was a bright light. I started running towards the bright light, like it was my savior from the terrible darkness that threatened my sanity. Things stark to change around me as I ran towards the light. Nothingness, blackness started becoming a blur of colors swirling around me. All of the bright lights and spinning colors were causing me to be come dizzy and sick to my stomach. On instinct I close my eyes. I really didn't want to close my eyes, afraid that the lights would go away and I would find myself back in the blackness of doom, but after a minuet or two I opened my eyes and was shocked at what I saw._

_Memories started flooding into my brain with a quickness._

_At that moment my brain registered this was a dream because there is no way in hell that what I was seeing was real. _

_I was watching myself give the last of my mew mew power to Masaya at the final battle with deep blue. No one could see me or hear me. I tried yelling just to see if there was the smallest chance I might be able to talk to Masaya again. _

_Then fast as lightning things changed again! I was watching myself watch Kisshu. I looked at kisshu as he let himself be stabbed right in the chest. I looked back over to myself to see the tears falling down my face as fast a river. I was screaming Kisshu's name so loud in mourning. At that moment something clicked in my head. (A.n: The Ichigo watching not the sad Ichigo) I felt the same , perhaps even a even more amount of grief in the few minutes that kisshu was dead then when I found out Masaya died!_

**Beep **

**Beep **

**Bee-**

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock to shut it up. "I was in the middle of a life changing dream and the damn clock desides NOW that it wants to go off!" I said to myself in a less then happy mood form being woke up so early.

I always seemed to have dreams that make me realize some big important fact, but before I can remember what it is … I forget. It's rather sad really. I know it's something important by how often I wake up trying to remember something important. Whether it's the same dream or not is beyond me ,but all I know is I feel like if I could remember my dream then something might change.

"I have a strong feeling that dream could be life changing" I said out loud to myself as I started getting dressed for school.

After I put on my school uniform and finished getting ready, I ran down the stairs to have breakfast. Sitting down at the kitchen table I waited for the food my mom was getting ready to bring out. By the smell , I would say she was making eggs and pancakes!

"Good morning Ichigo." my father said as he too sat down at the table and waited for the food. "Good morning father" I said in my lifeless voice. I never really seemed to have the spirit to keep my parents from knowing I was not over Masaya. They knew I still cried myself to sleep sometimes. They just never said anything about it. My parents respect the fact that I want to deal with my grieving on my own. Every once in while I give the one of my fake smiles to make them think I am doing a little better. I AM doing better.

At that point my mom came in with , like I said, Eggs and pancakes! Once I was finished eating I thanked my mother for the food any rushed out the door to get to school so I wouldn't be late. Little did I know that that day… I would e attending school at all.

Please review :)


	3. I feel dead but I'm still alive

Me: I'm Alive! I am so sorry to those who reviewed! I promise I am going to really try to update more. To make up for my LONG absence this will be a long chapter.

Ichigo: Don't promise them anything! You cant be trusted and let everyone down.

Kisshu: Leave her alone! She said he was going to try and I believe her.

Ichigo: You suck up!

Me: sucking up might get you out of what Kisshu and I are planning…Maybe!

Kisshu: oh yeah! HEHEHE oh you poor girl! I am in for a good time.

Ichigo: I'm not scared of you because you don't own us!

* * *

><p><em>Kisshu P.O.V<em>

It's been a year sense I have see that beautiful face. The face of a girl with strawberry red hair that's always up in two pig tails. A girl who's lips taste like cherries and eyes so brown it looks like melted chocolate. It's this beautiful face that haunts my dreams at night. This face belongs go my koneko-chan, Ichigo, MY Ichigo! I never stopped loving her. I think about her all the time, no matter what I am doing or who I am with everything seems to remind me of that face. The face of the girl I died for and would die again for if I had to.

I always seem to think about her, even now as I am sitting in one of our tallest trees that overlooks our entire village that has been rebuilt, I can't seem to forget Ichigo.

After we returned to our home planet with blue aqua, everything started getting better for our people and the planet. Blue aqua transformed our planet into something you could only dream about. What once used to be a horrible and hazardous planet turned into a paradise, a paradise like the one I promised myself I would bring Ichigo too. Now we have gorgeous green fields, trees that looked like they would touch the sky, an ocean as clear as crystal and rich soil that can grow just about anything. Because we have such good soil we now have an abundant of food. We even have animals on our planet again!

Our sky is so different form earth. Yes, we have a star that is just as bright as the sun, which lights up our day, but we also have two moons at night that look so close that it's as if you could reach out and touch them. That's why I am sitting in this tree now. I love sitting in this gigantic tree watching our sun go down and seeing the two big beautiful moons appear. It reminds me of the times I would be shot down by my kitten once again and I would go and sulk on top of the skyscrapers in Tokyo and just stare at the earths moon.

It's times like this, where I am looking at such a breath taking thing that I remember my Ichigo.

Sighing, I teleport back down to the lush green filed below the tree I was sitting on. It was getting late and I needed to be getting back home.

When we rebuilt our new homes again pie had the construction workers use the layouts of some of the modern homes in Japan, so now we have houses that look like they do on earth.

The trip to my new house didn't take long to get to. Being the "heroes of our planet" we for some reason got to pick where we wanted our houses to be before anyone else. I wanted my house to have some privacy but still close enough to the town that should I want to go out, then I wouldn't have to walk or fly very long to get to town. My house is just on the edge of this very field that is close to my tree I was just sitting in. That way I can watch the sunset anytime I want.

Finally after flying a bit, I reach my lovely new two story home. Teleporting inside , I flick on some light switches so I can see.

My house is pretty nice, but sometimes I literally hate being here. It's such a big house that being here by myself is very lonely and depressing.

I mean yeah, I could go into town and have tons of people wanting to talk to me but at the end of the day there is no one to come home to. All I come home to is a well furnished and supplied house that will keep me alive but doesn't give me life like it might have if things hadn't happened the way they did. All I come home to is and empty house that makes me crave having Ichigo with me all the more. Ichigo might be the only one who can take away those painful memories that keep me from truly being happy.

Upon returning to my planet I was informed of something that broke me beyond repair. Something that took away everything I had to the point that I almost died. With all that had happened with me having to leave Ichigo, the one thing that I thought I could find a little bit of happiness in was returning home to my mother and little sister to inform them of our successes on saving the planet. Instead I was given new that my mother died trying to save my sister in a horrible earthquake. when they found my mother she had been crushed under a ton of rocks to keep them from falling on my baby sister. By the time they got them to the hospital my mother was apparently already fighting to stay alive. She had two punctured lungs, a crack in her skull that was bleeding tremendously and on top of all of that she was very sick from the conditions on our planet, making it hard for her to pull through. Unfortunately the so called "doctors" didn't have the medical equipment to help her or even make it less painful. She fought for two long and tedious days before her weak body gave out and she died.

When I heard this when I returned I was devastated. My mother, the only family I had was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I was in so much pain and I was angry beyond recognition. I lost my mind that month. I locked myself in my old house that my mother and I used to live in and I wouldn't come out. I couldn't eat, sleep or even think straight. I would only eat when pie or tart would teleport in and leave food for me to find. I went into a deep depression, to the point that I was getting sick. I remember the first night I locked myself in, I broke everything my hands could come into contact with until my hands were covered in blood from glass. I didn't care though, not ever a little bit. After breaking everything all I could do was cry. I cried more then I had ever cried in my life. I didn't even cry just for my mother, I cried for every bad thing that had ever happened to me. I cried for every loss of every family member I have had, the other families that had suffered the same loss, for every failure and disappointment I had caused anyone, and for the feeling I had inside me. But the two things that killed me the most was thinking about my sweet and wonderful mommy and that she would never be there to hold me when I felt lost and hurt. I felt ready to just give up and kill myself to be with everyone I love, but I couldn't do it because deep down I knew my mother wouldn't want that. So I just laid there and cried until I fely my body go numb and I fell asleep.

After about a month of hardly eating, sleeping a lot and being very sick, pie had decided enough was enough. He and tart teleported in one day and they found me passed out on the floor holding a picture of my mother, father and I. They picked me up and teleported me to our local hospital, I woke up a week later after they had taken me there. When the doctor came in she said I was so sick from not eating and dehydration that I passed out and I had almost died. Apparently they had been tube feeding me and giving me water through an IV the whole week I was sleep to make me better. When they gave me the okay to leave the hospital they handed me papers on some recommended therapists I should speak to if I needed anymore help.

Pie took me to my new house that I had all but forgotten about later that day. He stayed with me a few weeks to make sure I was going to be okay. I guess he thought I might be suicidal because of the whole almost dying thing. But after I got out of the hospital I slowly went back to being myself, not the real me but the me that was broken and couldn't be put back together. I did my best after the hospital to keep up appearances for everyone. I was acting like the same old happy me while on the inside I was dead, crushed and buried ten feet down under. Now I only show it when I'm alone and I can't be seen.

By now you are wondering about what happened to my little sister. Well, after they took my mom to the hospital, they took my sister Kisa to pie's family to take care of her. At the time she was about 5 years old so obviously I couldn't have taken care of her on my own seeing as I was still grieving in a very dangerous manner and had no clue as to how to take care of a child at that time. But that doesn't mean I wasn't in her life after that. I have always been there for her anytime she's needed me. She still lives with pie and his family but I practically live there too considering how close of friends pie and I have become over the years. Kisa and I are actually very close in the sense that we are the only real family we have left. Kisa doesn't really remember our mother and I'd like to keep it that way, I wouldn't have wanted her to have to go through the pain as I did.

I decided that when kisa starts school I am going to move her in with me. I think I should be able to watch her now that I don't have anything big to do at work now besides paperwork and meetings for upcoming construction plans. It's not like I don't have the room in this big empty house.

Walking up stairs, I glance at the room where kisa stays when she often spends the night. It's going to be nice having her around, when I'm with her that awful pain in my already broken and shredded heart is almost dulled enough that breathing isn't so difficult. And I really do mean almost, there isn't a day that goes by I don't thing about my mother and all my other family I have lost to the bad conditions of our old life. I only wish that they could see the planet now.

Walking into my room, I strip off my clothes and carelessly toss them on the floor and head for the shower. Turning on the hot water I step in and let the steaming hot water beat against my skin. Feeling my muscles relax, I let my mind wander. Once again I prove my point, I can see her face. Ichigo, her name keeps replaying in my head like a broken record. If only I could see her again, to feel those sweet lips on mine.

I went back once in the time I had left from the final battle. It was horrible, the whole time I was there I had to endure watching Ichigo and Masaya go on there merry way with there oh so happy lives. It literally made me want to vomit! The first hour there and I was ready to snatch up Ichigo and bring her back here like I originally wanted to before the final battle. But seeing how happy she looked with him I couldn't bring myself to do that to her. While I was there I found out that Ichigo was trying to convince Masaya to go to some stupid school. She finally convinced him to say yes to going. It made me laugh when I saw how whipped Masaya is when it comes to Ichigo. That's my strawberry, always getting what she wants when she puts her mind to it. After seeing her that one last time I went back to my ship with a happy yet sad heart. I knew at that moment, as long as Masaya was in the picture there wasn't going to be any hope for Ichigo and I to be together. So I left her and prayed that she would be happy and never have to face the pain I had been going through without her. And like that, I was gone in a flash back to my home planet.

Pouring the shampoo into my hand, I rubbed in through my hair scrubbing my green locks that I inherited from my father. The strawberry shampoo I bought is simply wonderful because It smells just like my koneko-chan. After rinsing my hair and scrubbing myself from head to toe, I turned off the water, step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist. Walking out of the bathroom I head over and take out a pair of boxers out of my dresser and pull them on. I sit on my bed and turn my head I see that clock on my night stand reads 9:55 pm. Seeing as how there is nothing else to do, I lay in bed and stare up at my sealing thinking of kitten and what she could be up to right now until my eyes become heavy with sleep. After a while of this I am out like a light, dreaming of a happy, fun and absolutely painless time when I am with Ichigo, _My_ Ichigo.

*Knock knock knock* " Kisshu come on it's time to get up! Open the door already! HELLLOOOOOOO?!" a pest screams from the front door. *KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK*

Groaning while rolling over in my bed, I turn toward my nightstand to see my clock reading 6:02 AM. Then I give it a glare that could kill on the spot. Getting up and teleporting to my front door down stairs, I yank open letting it swing back with a loud bang. " What?! What could you possible want at fuckin 6 in the morning?!" I shout at Mr. midget. I don't know if you know this but one, it is very rude to show up at someone's house unannounced and two it's even more rude to wake up a person who is not a morning person, like me. Glaring Down at the little twit he says " Geez someone is cranky this morning. I only came to tell you that pie and I went to that council meeting yesterday, you know the one you were _supposed_ to be at but didn't show up too, and they told us some interesting news." Thinking back I remember now! 'I had forgotten all about that meeting ha-ha, oh well to late now' I thought to myself. Looking at tart just standing in my doorway was getting kind of annoying so I invited him in and we made our way to the couch in the living room.

After taking our seats tart looks at me with a big ass grin on his face. To be honest it's really freaking me out so I decided to look at the potted plant that is sitting in the middle of my coffee table instead. "So, you were saying the council has big news for us?" I mumbled. He starts to giggle, with excitement I'm supposing because he still has that creepy grin on his face. Then he says it. The one thing that I never thought would happen. " Kisshu, they want us to go back to earth! The council thinks it would be wise to make an alliance with the united nations of earth. We will offer our planet and technology to them and we would want the same from them. This way both races can live on both planets if we so choose to and learn from each other. The leader of the council has decided and is already preparing a ship for you, pie and I to go back to earth." he explains to me.

I'm having a hard time understanding all of this. The council is sending us back? They want to live at peace with humans, sense when!? Why wasn't I informed of this, last time I checked we were sent to kill humans? What the actual fuck is going on? I look away from tart and just stare at the floor letting a bunch of questions race through my head over and over again. " Kisshu, Are you okay? Of all people I though you would be the most happy to hear this. Don't you understand what this means. If we can convince the united nations to except our offer then you can stay on earth and try to win that old hag back!" he says with a enthusiastic tone surprisingly. 'Wait did he just say I can go be with Ichigo?' I think to myself. Either this is a really sick joke or this is for real. Considering he knows that if he were lying to me and I were to find out I will beat him to death, I am going to go with he is telling the truth. Then it all clicked in my head. I have the chance to see Ichigo again! I can feel my heart start to speed up just at the thought. I feel something in me I haven't felt sense before I found out my mother died, Hope. Looking back up at him with a smirk that I haven't used in years, I say to him " Taruto, pack your bags because we are going back to earth!" I shout with excitement.

* * *

><p>Me: I hope you all liked this chapter!<p>

Kisshu: You did a fabulous job! It had me in tears *blows nose in tissue*

Ichigo: stop giving her false hope kisshu. No one will like it because this chapter was all about You!

Me: which is exactly the reason I think they will love it now shut up before I change this story to Rated M and make you and kisshu do things I don't think you will like.

Kisshu: DO IT! DO IT PLEASE! I will love you forever if you do!

Me: we'll see Kisshu. Calm down before you have a nose bleed lol.

Ichigo: No we wont see!

Me: Hehehehe oh Ichigo Ichigo Ichigo I'm sorry._

_Thank you for the long wait for this chapter. I already have the next chapter in editing so it shouldn't take long for me to finish it. As I told you in the last chapter I am in the process of looking for a beta reader. I am not having any luck with it though so if you know someone or are willing to help please message me.__**Also I will be changing the rating to M, so if you can't handle any violence, intimate romance, drug use , etc. please don't read the story and leave negative comments.**__I'd like for everyone to read of course but I don't want any flames for something I AM warning about early on. __J so until next time my lovely readers *HUGS* Please don't forget to review and give me your input on things. I love hearing what you have to say and will take in consideration any ideas suggested. _


	4. It would have been different

Kisshu: so…You actually updated on time!? I am rather proud of you!

Me: Awwww thank you :D

Ichigo: yeah, I am surprised. I already had a speech to scold you and everything.

Me: You have little faith my dear and for that you shall be punished in later chapters *looks at kisshu and winks*

Kisshu: *winks back* oh Ichigo you will soon be forever mine!

Ichigo: No I won't. she doesn't own us so all things you say are invalid.

Me: She makes a good point, I don't own Tokyo mew mew but I do own this story so therefore I can make you do anything I want. Now on with the story!

_Ichigo POV._

Walking to school was always one of my favorite parts of the day. It gave me a chance to be alone and not have to pretend to be happy and wonderful for people. It was my time to think and relax. To get to my school I have to walk through the park, which gave me plenty of time to myself. Lucky for me it's was a beautiful day out, the trees are bright with green leaves and there were little flowers blooming hear and there in the grass. You can tell spring is just around the corner with the way things are starting to look right now. Trees swaying lightly in the wind, the sun shining bright on everything blade of grass, and the feeling of new life all around you.

Continuing my familiar walk through the beautiful park, I start to feel something. I'm not sure what exactly it is that I am feeling. I feel strange in a way, like I have felt this way before. " Must have a storm on they way. Stupid cat genes." I mumble to myself. I look up at the sky and see not a cloud in sight. Sighing to myself I shake my head and continue walking, blowing the feeling off.

After walking a bit I see that I am just coming up on the center of the park. This is the one part of the park that I hate and love the most. I come to a stop and just stare at the big water fountain. I watch as the water crashes down into the pool where you can see what looks like a thousand coins that have all been wished on at the bottom. I have come to learn that wishing on coins is pointless and disappointing. Wishing on coins didn't bring back Masaya. Wishing on coins didn't make the pain go away or help me forget anything. All it did was show me how life is a bitch that likes to bite you in the ass and kick you while you're down. Wishing on coins is for the people who still have a chance to make something out of there lives.

Walking up to the fountain, I sit on the edge and just stare into the water at myself. The girl I see looks nothing like the old me. I don't see a hint of the old me in this new girl. All I see is a girl with red hair hanging down on her shoulders with an expressionless face. Her eyes are guarded and she doesn't show the hint of a smile. All I see is a girl I have come to know as the new me.

Sighing, I glance down at my wrist watch that reads 7:38 pm. 'Late. Oh well, I might as well take my time and enjoy my walk.' I think to myself. I stand up and start walking when I feel it. I can feel eyes watching me from behind. Being part cat I have the unique ability to feel when I am being watched or followed. I slow my pace and start to listen very carefully for any sign of a threat. I can't hear anything at all, but I still can feel eye burning into my back. I know someone is following me. You don't just be a Mew Mew leader for years and not be able to tell when you're being followed.

I stop walking dead in my tracks, finally annoyed with this game and I say low yet very clear " I don't know who the hell you think you are that you think you can follow me, but you have another thing coming if you don't back the fuck off and leave me alone." Silence was all I got. Who ever is there is still watching, I can tell they have stopped also. My patients are wearing thin right now and I really am not in the mood. I slowly turn around and start to say leave me alone when I stopped mid-sentence. There in front of me, hovering over the ground is someone from my past I never in a million years thought I would see again. "kisshu." my voice comes out as a whisper but he defiantly heard me because he smirks and says " hey kitten, long time no see!" That's all I remember before I can't breath and start to black out.

_Kisshu POV._

"Hey kitten, long time no see!" I say in a happy voice that for once is completely not force. Then something happens I didn't expect at all, Ichigo blacks out and starts to falls to the ground. Racing forward I catch her in my arms. 'Hm well I know it's been a while but I didn't think it's been that long.' I think to myself.

while carrying Ichigo to a bench near by and laying her down to rest. It's then now that I have a good look at her that I see some surprising things. Ichigo has changed. Her hair has grown a little past her shoulders and she keeps it down now. Her clothes aren't the bright pinks she used to wear, instead she is wearing a plain white short sleeved shirt and tight black skinny jeans that have rips all over the legs. Then I see some things that cause my face to turn red hot. "my kitten has changed in more ways then one." I mumble to myself embarrassed. Looking at how she has grown and now has all the right curves now makes me long to be with her all the more. Her chest is much more pronounced then it used to be and her body has more of an hour glass figure to it now. 'She certainly has physically grown to be beautiful, just as I thought.' I think to myself.

It's then she starts to come too. She opens her eye and starts to sit up. I decided to sit at the end of the bench to let her collect her thought before saying anything more. She looks a little confused at the moment. 'still as cute as ever when confused.' I think to myself. She turns to me and I think I could literally hear the click I her head go off. She stares at me for a long moment before saying " I must have finally cracked. Now I am hallucinating kisshu's here." It seems to me like she is talking more to herself then to me. Then she stands up and starts walking away. I jump up and teleport in front of her saying "hey where are you going? I have been gone for like ever and you are just going to up and leave kitten?" she stops and looks at me for a second then says to herself "damn I must be worse then I thought if my hallucinations are following me." she then continues walking down the cobble stone pathway. 'what the hell! Is she serious?! She thinks I'm not real. How do I prove I'm real?! Wait! Physical touch will prove it!' I think real fast. I teleport In front of her, grab her by the shoulders and press my lips firmly against hers. I can feel her tense up from the kiss and then start to relax as I ease up and the presser of my lips. 'god how I've missed her and the touch of her lips against mine' I think happily to myself.

Pulling back but still holding her there I stare into here eyes." Ichigo I'm really here. You are not having any hallucinations do you understand me?" I say gently. She slowly starts to non her head and she looks to be thinking hard about something. 'There's something different about her, I can't place it yet but something is wrong' I think worriedly.

Ichigo looks up at me for the first time and I finally see it. She is wearing same exact face I have been wearing sense I go out of the hospital. I can see it in her eyes. They have lost that spark that I loved so much, now they are dull and guarded. This worries me greatly but I don't let it show. Ichigo starts to speak quietly " Kisshu. You're really here. I'm not going crazy?' she asks as she slowly brushes her fingers across my cheek as if checking again to make sure I'm really there. " Yes Koneko-chan I'm really here. And no you're not crazy." I say with a smile on my face. Then once again I am surprised by my kittens actions, she pulls me into a death grip hug ." Oh my god! You're really here. I'm not crazy! When did you get back? Why are you back? Did the others come with you? How long are you staying?" she says in a fast one sentence breath. " Hahaha there's the reaction I was waiting for koneko-chan. I'll explain everything but lets go find some to sit down, it might take a bit." I tell her with a big smile on my face. She laughs and says okay as we make our way to a near by hill.

Once we make it up the hill Ichigo and I take a seat when I notice she has a bag in her hand. "Were you busy today?' I ask gesturing to the bag. She shakes her head " I was going to school but I was already late. I'm not going to go today anyways, seeing as we have a lot to talk about." she explains with a small smile that's not quite Ichigo. I'm worried about this but decide to put it off till late to think about. Now is the time to catch up, not be worried over something that may be nothing.

_Ichigo POV._

He's changed. looking at him now I can tell. I'm not talking about physically either. There is something off in the way he is acting. He used to be so playful and cocky but now for some strange reason he is acting odd. I want to say he is being guarded but that's not quite it, there is something else, something I can't place. This alone kind of scares me but I might as well let it go. It's not like I know what has been happening in the year he has been gone. What I _can_ tell is how he has changed physically. I didn't really notice until now how much he had grown.

Kisshu looks like he is thinking hard about something, It's now that I notice the changes. He is now about a half a foot taller then me. I won't lie, he filled out quite nicely in the time he has been away. Probably from working out I'm guessing. He isn't wearing the same type of clothes either. His attire looks exactly like pie's outfit except that his shirt is the same dark green as his old shirt with a red collar. His pants are a dark brown that looks almost black, but he is still wearing his wrappings around his arms and has the same kind of shoes that look newer. His hair has grown out a pit as well, its now about shoulder length and still in it's same old hair style thankfully. I always thought his pigtails were kind of cute, though I would deny every admitting to it.

"hey koneko-chan? Hello, Ichigo are you listening?" kisshu says while waving his hand in front of me. Shaking my head and looking back at him I say " I'm sorry, I guess I got lost in thought. He looks at me odd and gives me a funny smile, then shakes his head and starts to laugh. "I was just asking you what you want to know first?" he says in a giggly voice. " Oh, ummm well how about what happened when you got back to your planet?" I asked. Then kisshu looked away from me and said in a voice I didn't really recognize " well, thing about that…" he started to trail off and then got really quiet. 'did I say something wrong? All I asked was what happened when he got home' I thought to myself. " kisshu are you alright? I asked. He looks back at me with must be the fakest smile I have ever seen him use. I have seen him smile before and this is totally fake. " it's noting kitten, anyways umm yeah where was I" He said in a rather peppy fake voice.

Kisshu and I sat on the hill all day just talking. Well he did most of the talking but I asked a lot of questions. He told me everything. How they used blue aqua to restore there planet into a paradise that had everything they needed. He described the planet to me and it sounded beautiful. He told me how when he got back he was put in charge as a high commander in the military, which kept him pretty busy with the council that is in charge there. He basically told me he and the guys became overnight heroes on the planet and how he hated it because there were tons of girls that wouldn't leave him alone. " I find that really funny, you were always saying how you could get any girl and now that you have them you hate it hahaha." I told him. He just smirked and said "It's okay kitten I only have eyes for you." That caused me to roll my eyes. It was just about sunset when I finally asked the question kisshu somehow kept avoiding. " kisshu so you still never told me. Why did you come back to earth?" I asked him curiously. His sighed and looked at the sunset, wind playing with his hair. With out looking at me he asked me a weird question. " Ichigo, back when we were fighting to take over earth, did you ever consider what it would be like for us to live together? The Cyniclons and the humans I mean." he asked almost cautiously. 'live along side them? Hmm, now to be honest back then I never really thought about it before. But now thinking about it I sounds interesting.' I think to myself. Pondering this thought a bit I look back at kisshu , who is still looking at the sky that's getting dark. Living with them and not fighting…..that might have solved a lot of problems back then. It really would have.


	5. That's why i'm back

Kisshu: why promise to update on time if you don't?

Me: Well you see I already had this chapter written but my dog decided to chew the power cord to my computer before I could post it.

Ichigo: Oh not the old dog excuse!

Me: It really did happen!

Kisshu: I believe you.

Me: You do?! :D

Kisshu: Sure I do. As long as you make sure this chapter is a good one J

Ichigo: It Won't be good at all because kisshu-Ichigo Doesn't own us :P so HA!

Me: I can dream…

_Kisshu's P.O.V_

Looking to the sky I could see it was getting pretty late. Ichigo and I have been talking literally all day. I told her everything that popped into my head. Somehow though I still kept putting off the one question I am sure she is dying to know, But I just can't seem to get the courage to tell her why we came back. I will admit I am a little scared that she will be angry and repulsed at the idea of living along side my people. After years of protecting her people from us just to have us come and live with the humans would seem like such a waste of her hard work from back then.

So instead I just told her about all the girls that are so madly in love with me back home. This only caused her to laugh and tell me how ironic it was because I always told her I could have any girl and not that I have them it's annoying as hell. Smirking I looked at her and said, " It's okay kitten. I only have eyes for you." that only caused her to roll her eyes. The thing she doesn't understand it that it's true. In all the time I have been surrounded but fan girls I would only be reminded of Ichigo.

The sun was finally starting to set when she asked the dreaded question that I really didn't want to answer quite yet. "Kisshu, so you still haven't told me. Why did you come back to Earth?" she asked in a curious voice. Sighing, I just looked out at the setting sun. _'It's now or never' _I thought to myself. "Ichigo, back when we were fighting to take over earth, did you ever consider what it would be like for us to live together? The Cyniclons and the humans I mean." I asked cautiously. Silence was all I heard. I was way to nervous to look at her so all I did was stare at the sun as it was sinking below the horizon.

" To be honest I would have to say no. I never really thought about it back then, but now that you bring it up don't you think if we had tried that it would have saved us a hell of a lot of fighting and time? Why didn't you think of that back then retard?!" She said in a some what annoyed voice. I looked back at her a little confused. _' well that's not the response I was expecting. I thought she would be repulsed by the idea not annoyed. I guess she is still full of surprises' _I thought.

"Well, it's not like I never thought about it before it's just that I was sure you wouldn't have gone for it back then." I said sheepishly. She looked at me as if I was stupid. " Well maybe if you had brought it up I might have considered it! Instead you kept it to yourself and it just caused us to have to work harder to end things when it could have ended faster and peacefully. You know sometimes kisshu you can be a real idiot." Ichigo said in a snippy voice. It worried me that she was acting this way. The Ichigo I know wouldn't be so snippy and sarcastic with someone. Something's off in her but I'll find out what it is after I explain more.

Sighing I looked back to the now dark sky that is shining with millions of stars. " The reason I'm asking you this is because.." I trailed off not sure how to say it. " Is because ?" she says looking at me questioningly. " well the council back home has asked pie, taruto and myself to come back to earth and meet with the united nations to make a proposition. We would like to make a alliance with the people of earth that we may live along side then and learn about your technology and in exchange we will offer the same to your people. That means both races could live peacefully with each other on both planets. And with both of our technology we can create things neither of our races have seen before. Pie, taruto and I will be meeting with the united nations sometime next week. If everything goes well and they except our proposal then I just may be moving back hear to earth." I explained in a slow manner so she would understand. Looking at her now in the dark I can't really tell what she is thinking. I can just barely make out her eye looking at the ground. _' hmm it's getting late. I better be getting her home soon before people come looking for her._' I thought as I waited for her to say something. Hopefully she will be receptive to the idea.

Ichigo Pov.

All I could really do was stare at the ground and try to process everything kisshu was telling me. All I could really wrap my head around was that apparently his planed wants to live with the people of earth and kisshu wants to move back it possible. What I can't understand is why now? After all the fighting and stuff that has happened why couldn't they have thought about trying this sooner. My life would probably be totally different if that had happened. _' Maybe even Masaya would…would still be alive now' _I thought sadly. I looked away so kisshu would see the tears gather in my eyes. Fighting them back I looked over at kisshu and said in a quiet voice " I hope everything goes well for you guys then. I guess it would be kind of nice having you guys around without having to fight with you. I'm still trying to understand all this but I hope it all works out. I really do. I think it would be really cool if our people got along together." Sighing I look around and realize it's getting quite late. If I don't start to head back home now my parents will start to worry. " I'm happy to hear that Ichigo. I just hope the united nations is as receptive to the idea as you are. I'd really love to move back to earth. If not for the awesome things on this planet then defiantly because I want to see you again." kisshu say calmly. I don't really know how to respond to I just give him a small smile. " it's getting late Ichigo, and I've kept you hear all day. I should be getting you home now. I'm sure your parents are worried about you." he say in a sweet and gentle voice.

Looking up as he starts to stand kisshu puts out his hand which I take without hesitation. " Yeah your probably right. I should be getting home." I tell him. Suddenly kisshu pulls me close and wraps his arms tightly around my waits. Then it hit me. Everything started to blur around me and I felt like I was going to vomit from the dizziness. Then everything stopped and I was in front of my house with kisshu. He let me go and I fell to the floor trying to get my balance back and stop the nausea.

" Oops, sorry kitten. I forgot that was your first time teleporting. It takes some getting use to before you feel okay when teleporting. I'll warn you next time." he said apologetically. I stand up with his help and look at him with a scowl. " You better warn me. That was horrible! How do you do it all the time?!" I tell him crossly. He starts to giggle that silly laugh of his and say " I said I'm sorry. I will warm you next time I promise. And like I said it takes some getting use to." I look at hom for a moment then slowly start to smile. A real smile that wasn't forced. I haven done that in a while and it felt kind of nice.

"Come on." he says. Then takes my arm and walks me to the front of my door. " Thanks for bringing me home, even if it felt awful." I tell him with a soft smile. He looks at me straight in the eyes and says in a soft and sweet voice " I am happy to see you again Ichigo. I'll come by in a few days and tell you what's happening but until then." Kisshu smiles sweetly and slowly leans forward. I can already feel my face burning. Then instead of kissing my lips like he normally would have done, he turned and softly kissed me on the cheek. Pulling back he had that stupid smirk of his on his face and said in an annoying cocky voice " Goodnight Ichigo." Then he turns away from me and started to fly away into the night sky. Probably going back to the ship. " goodnight kisshu." I whisper to myself. I can still feel where his lips were on my cheek. Shaking my head I turn around and open my front door.

Walking in I see that all the lights are off. I flicked on the living room light set down my back pack. And walked into the kitchen to get a snack. I walked over to the table to find a note from my parents. It read

"_Dear Ichigo, _

_Your father and I had to go up to Okinawa to visit your grandfather. Apparently he has been really sick and has now been put in the hospital. We are going to keep your grandmother company and check on your grandfather. We were going to take you with us but you were late coming home from school and we couldn't wait any longer before our flight left. I'm sorry dear. I left some cash for food in your room. We should be back in about two weeks. Please stay safe and we'll see you soon._

_Love mom and dad._

_Ps. NO BOYS! ….love you 3_"

I laugh to myself reading the live that was obviously put in by my father. Putting the note in the trash I walk over to the counter and get the tea pot and fill it with water and put it on the burner to get hot. I walk over to the pantry and take out some cookies and put them on a plate. After I grab some tea bags and drop them into the tea pot. I stand there for a while waiting until I heard the whistle of the teapot.

I took the tea pot and pored the now hot and ready tea into my cup and set it back on the turned off burner. Sitting down I take a cookie and much on it for a bit and take a few sips from my tea. I sigh and look into my tea cup. ' well, one things for sure. Things are going to get a whole lot more interesting." I think humouredly to myself.

After I cleared my plate and put my dishes into the sink I walk up stares to my room. I was to tired to shower so I just put on my pajamas and jump into bed. Sleep found me quickly and I was surprised by my dream. For once, I didn't dream of Masaya. I dreamt of nothing but my day with kisshu and how he kissed my cheek. It was a nice and peaceful sleep for once in a long time.

Kisshu: Yes! I got to kiss Ichigo!

Ichigo: you only kissed my cheek so hush it.

Me: I can always make him do more…right kisshu ;)

Kisshu: Yeah! Please do it pleeeeease?!

Me: we'll see.

Ichigo: oh no we wont.

Kisshu: you know you want me kitten.

Ichigo: no I don't and sense she doesn't own us she can't do anything to me.

Me: sad but true. You also forget though that this is my sotry and I am in control :P

Ichigo: Nooooo. L

A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. I had family emergencies I had to attend to. I am going to try and update every week but no promises because my life gets very hectic lol . So I hope you all lived this chapter. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from you. It gives me the inspiration to keep write. It really does. So please review and let me know. Until then good bye my readers.


	6. Containment

Kisshu: I am trying hard to stick up for you but you keep making it hard by not updating on time.

Me: I know kisshu and I am so sorry but I suffer from something called forgetfulness and laziness L

Ichigo: Hey at least your being honest for once! Just hurry up now and tell the story.

Me: *sigh* Fine fine fine :P I kisshu-Ichigo do not own Tokyo mew mew.

Ichigo: Thank goodness!

_Kisshu pov._

After flying around the beautiful city of Tokyo for a bit I finally found it. The top of my favorite old building here in the middle of the city. Back when we were still fighting to take over earth I would come up here just to clear my head and relax. It look just as I remember it too. The building is a big skyscraper that over looks the whole city. The sight is breathtaking in a way. It was best at night though because with all the city lights shining bright it looks like colorful orbs sparkling everywhere. Just the sight alone can calm the soul.

"I should bring Ichigo here one day. She would love this." I say aloud. After looking around a bit I decided I should head back to the ship. I wasn't supposed to visit Ichigo until after our meeting with the UN. '_Pie is going to degut me when I get back'_ I think nervously. Taking one last look at the city, I teleport in front of our ship.

The ship is much bigger then the one we came here in the first time. This ship was big enough that It could be used as a home for the three of us. There are three rooms, two full bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, control room, training room, emergency room (like a hospital room of sorts) and a science lab that pie demanded was put in before we left our planet. Needless to say we have a very big ship now, but the coolest thing about it is that this ship has a clocking device so the humans can't see it.

I land on my feet and walk up to the ship entrance. I push the button that opens the sliding door that will let me in. when I walk in I am instantly greeted by a very pissed off pie sitting on the couch. _'Well, at least he doesn't have his dumb ass fan on him or I'd be dead'_ I think in relief. " Now pie before you start your lecture of how I didn't listen to orders and how irresponsible I was just listen to me. Yes, I went to see Ichigo. Yes, I told her why were are here. No, I didn't cause I big seen to be noticed. All we did was hang out in the park and talk, I promise." I told him in a nervous and rushed voice.

Pie looks blankly at me and then stands up swiftly. "Kisshu what you did was against orders but once. _Just_ this once I will over look it because I know how much you wanted to see the mew girl. But if you keep breaking orders I will lock you up in containment until our meeting, do I make myself clear?" He conveyed to me in a rather commanding tone. 'Hmm I think he is forgetting who his superior is here.' I think taken aback a little. Now usually I don't play the superior rank card but technically it is true. When we got back home I graduated to a higher rank then pie, so if I truly wanted to I could but _him_ in containment. I never really used my rank power over him before though because he was always the smartest one of us three and I trusted his judgment half the time, but this is getting on my nerves tonight.

"Listen Pie, I have always tried to obey your orders out of respect for you being my friend, but let me tell you this. If you even attempt to try to put me in containment I will have you demoted and sent back home so fast that it will make you feel sick. Do _I _make myself clear?" I say in a threatening and commanding tone. Pie looks completely shocked. It's a rare sight to see but I can still see the tine tiny bit of hurt in his eyes. This caused me to feel a little guilty but not to the point of taking it all back. There is no way I will ever be put in containment again. Hell itself will freeze over before that happens. He should have known better then to threaten me with that.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Pain. That's all I could feel. It was physical, emotional and mental pain in one. Physical from the deep slits I had on my wrist and legs. Some scabbed up and some very fresh and still bleeding. Hurting myself somehow relieves the pain of frailer and lose. Not much but a little bit. Emotional because my soul feels like it has been skinned alive, dropped in acid and is now being burned alive. This emotional pain is so much worse then the physical pain though. Mental because I haven't slept in days or eaten. I don't even recall what the lat time I ate was. I feel drain of all energy and all I want to do is fall asleep and never wake up. _

_My wrists were bleeding from my recent cutting so I moved to wrap it in a old and used gauze drenched in old blood from previous cutting. I walked over to my mothers bed and just sat there on it staring at the picture on the night stand next to me. It was a picture of my mother, father and I when I was much younger. I picked it up and just held it close to myself. I stood up and started walking toward the closet to get an old photo album when suddenly a huge wave of dizziness came over me and I dropped to the floor. I tired to get back up but I was way to weak and dizzy to do so. So all I did was hold the picture of my family close to me as blackness consumed me._

_I woke up in a bright room with florescent light above me that made my eyes burn. I didn't completely understand what was happening, but from what I could see, I was in a hospital bed with an IV in my hand. My wrists were wrapped in fresh white gauze as were my legs, the pain of hunger and dehydration were gone and my head didn't feel hazy and dizzy anymore. I had my energy back as well. Obviously I have been here a while seeing as physically and somewhat mentally I am doing better. Emotionally though was still as bad as ever. There is not a cure in the world to help me in that department. _

_I sit up and look around some more. Next to me are some flowers with a teddy bear and a card. I reach over and pick up the card and start to read it. _

_Dear Kisshu, _

_Uncle pie is helping me write this but I just wanted to tell you, I miss you. I hope you are going to get better soon. Uncle pie says you are sick and that I can't see you until you are better. I want to see you again onii-san, so please hurry and get better for me!_

_Disuki Kisshu :3 ~ Kisa_

_I put the card down and tried to wipe the tears that had gathered in my eyes away. Kisa missed me and I completely forgot about her when she is suffering from this too. '_What kind of brother am I? A shitty one, that's why I can't take care of her. I just can't.' _I think pitifully. _

_There's a knock on the door and I look up to find Pie and a nurse standing in the door way. Pie and the nurse approach me cautiously as if I might crack under the presents of them. To be honest they might be right in doing so. I don't really want to see anyone. I just want to go back to my old home and just stay there till I die. I don't really care what happens to me anymore. It's not like I have anything to live for anymore. My sister will be fine. I'm sure pie's family will take her in once I am dead and gone._

"_Kisshu, How are you feeling?" The nurse in a pink nursing dress asks me in a careful and caring tone. I don't answer at first. I don't really want to talk at all but she looked to nice to be rude to so I reply in a rather hoarse voice " My head hurts a little but other then that I'm fine." she walks up to a machine that is connected to the IV in my hand and starts pressing buttons on it. " I'll get you something for your head in a minuet but I'd just like to ask you some standard questions for my paper work If that's okay?" she says sweetly. " I'm nurse Kimiko by the way. I will be taking care of you for the duration you are here." Kimiko tells me as she sits in the chair that is next to my bed. Leaning back in my bed I prepare to be interrogated by this lady. Pie, who I almost forgot about moved from the doorway and sat on the love set that in the corner of the room. I look back to the nurse and sigh tiredly. I didn't notice how tired to was until now._

"_So kisshu, as you can see you were brought to the hospital by your friend here." she gestures to Pie in the corner then looks back at me , " I'd just like to inform you as to what you came here with and you can tell me what you think after. First, you nearly died from dehydration, which is the cause of why you were found passed out, that and you were suffering from starvation. We have put you on a tube feeding sense then. You had deep cuts in several places which includes your wrists, legs, thighs, hands, arms and a deep gash on your forehead which i'm guessing was caused from your fall. We have sense then given you antiseptics for all the minor cuts, stitched up the deeper cuts and have wrapped them. Some of them have healed but the deeper ones are still healing." she continues on telling me how I have now been diagnose with hypertension (high blood pressure) and that they have been monitoring me closely in case of signs of a heart attack. She asked me if I have been drinking lately and I lied and told her no. I have in fact been drinking though, which is partly the reason for the dehydration. I didn't eat but I have been heavily drinking this past month._

"_Now I understand the circumstances that are going on right now in your life, but I have to be honest kisshu if you continue behaving like this you will either die from lack of care to your health or from loss of blood from cutting like you were. If not that then defiantly from a heart condition in the future from high blood pressure." kimiko said determinedly to get her point across. It didn't matter thought. I'm tired of listening to her. I want her to leave me alone now so I can go back to sleep and never wake up again._

"_Thank you for the concern but I'm fine. Now please go get me something for my head so I can go back to sleep." I say rather rudely. Kimiko looks blankly at me then sigh. She gets up and walks out the room. It's at this time that Pie makes his presence known. _

"_Kisshu, there is no reason to be rude. She is only looking out for your best interest. You might show some gratitude for her and the doctors here for saving your life." he scolds me. I chuckle darkly. " They should have let me die. I would have been happier with my now dead family. I am not going to show gratitude for something I didn't ask for so just drop it. Now when do I get to leave this damn place Pie? I want to go back home." I say coldly._

"_What about Kisa? She is your family. Are you just going to let yourself die and leave her all alone? And in a day or two. They have to do a finally once over on you first." he tells me in a monotone voice._

"_Good. I don't want to be here any longer then necessary. And as for kisa, she would have been fine. She is better off being taken care of by others then me." I lean my head back and close my eyes. _

_I open my eyes open again when I hear kimiko come in with come painkillers for my head which is still pounding. I take them from her and swallow them dry. Kimiko asks to see Pie outside and he stands to follow. I can't really hear what they are saying but I don't care enough to listen hard. Soon I'll be out of here and I can go back home and forget all about them. All I want to do right now is sleep. Slowly the painkillers start to work and I drift into a painful dream of my family. _

_I wake up to the bight light from the sun on my face. Someone opened the curtain to the window in my room and now the beams of light are hitting my face directly. Squinting, I move my hand to shield my eyes so I can see who pulled the curtains back. I see that it's kimiko and she isn't alone. A man in a long white lab coat walks toward my bed side and smiles. "Good morning Kisshu-sama, how are you feeling today?" he asks in a way to cheery voice. "I'm fine. What time is it?" I say rather annoyed for being woke up. He proceeded to inform me that it 7 am, his name is Doctor Hoshina and that after a final checkup today if everything looks good then I can go home. _

_Hearing that I might go home makes me corporate more. Then Doc. Hoshina gives me full physical which includes a long ass speech on how I need to take care of my heath. Over all though he said I am fine and that I should be able to leave today. Once he leave kimiko gives me some pamphlets on high blood pressure and how to control it and also come recommendations to therapists that can supposedly help me . I take them and stuff them into the bag that Pie and Taruto brought me this afternoon. They showed up with some fresh clothes for me and to pick me up. _

_After I signed out of the hospital Pie, Taruto and I walk silently together out of the building. When we reached the end of the side walk I turned to them and said "Thanks guys, but I'm fine so you can go. I'm just going to go home now." They looked at each other then back at me. "Ehh kish it's not that simple. I mean…well…um Pie?" taruto said nervously. Pie looked directly at me and said " Kisshu your actions have been noticed by the council and now they had commanded that you be put under watch by taruto and I for a while. If you refuse then we have no choice but to put you in containment."_

_That stopped me dead. "Containment?! Under watch?! What the hell? I refuse to do either. There is now way in hell they are going to try to control me at a time like this. The council can go fuck themselves! I am going home. Now leave me alone and tell the council to stick where the sun don't shine!" I shout at them. _

_No, absolutely not. My mother just died and they think they can control me and how I decide to grieve? Hell no. I saved this damn planet and I deserve to grieve in my own way without them watching me. Looking angrily at the two boys in front of me, I turn my back on them and quickly start to fly as fast as I can. I then teleport mid-air because I can feel them following behind me. I teleport to my old home and grab all the photo albums and pictures and put them in my bag. Then I teleport back to my new house and lock all the doors and turn on the teleport lock. Now no one will be able to get in or leave but me. _

_Within minuets I hear banging on my door and yelling from outside. " Dammit Kish don't do this! Just let us in! We don't want to have to put you in containment, so open up! We will get in eventually kisshu so don't make this harder then is has to be!" I hear Taruto shout. I just want them all to leave. To go away and leave me to grieve in peace._

_I walk into the kitchen ignoring the shouts from outside and grab a bottle of vodka from the fridge. I open it up and sit on the kitchen counter. Taking a sip from the vodka, I reach into my bag and pull out the photo albums of my family. Setting them on the counter I slowly open up the first one and take another sip. The first picture is of my mother and father on there first day of school. Hard to believe but they knew each other that long. My father was the spitting image of me and my mother…she…to be honest she looks a lot like Ichigo but with light green hair, cylicon ears and the most beautiful eyes. She was so beautiful. _

_Turning the page I see a picture of my father and mother at their mating ceremony. They looked so happy. I flip to the next page. The picture of my mother right after she gave birth to me. In the picture she is sitting up in bed looking tired but happy while holding me closely to her as any new mother would. _

_I can feel the tears that haven't been shed since before the hospital start to come. Just seeing these old pictures causes the pain in my chest to increase ten fold. I take a long drink from my bottle of vodka. The alcohol burning down my throat is like a hot iron and it feels wonderful compared to the pain I feel looking at these old pictures. Picking up the album and bottle I walk back into the living room and set them on the coffee table. _

_Now I haven't tried doing this in a while but I really need to hear my mothers voice again. I take a deep breath and summon all my powers. I can feel the energy in my hands increasing. I concentrate on the old film strips that I forgot in the closet at my old house. I concentrate on only those when I finally fell it. I can feel the waves of teleportation around my hands, and like that the film strips are in my hands. _

_I used to be able to teleport from far away all the time but it's an exercise that must be practiced a lot to do it all the time. I haven't really needed to do it sense I was on earth with the mew mews._

_I walk across the living room and touch the round sensor ball placed in the middle of the entertainment center. Up pops up the holographic screen (like a tv without a frame) and I move the ball around to select a video. Then I turn back to the film strips and pick them up to place then in the film holder to the right of the sensor ball. _

_Once in place and ready, I hit play on the sensor and walk back to the couch to lay down and covering myself with a throw blanket. The black screen starts to fade and a video starts to play. The video starts out with my father walking around our old house trying to find my mother. When he finds her she is in my room, sitting on the floor with me trying to get me to walk. _

"_Hey kisshu! Will you wave at the camera for daddy?" My father says happily. My mom laughs, picks me up and starts waving my hand at the camera. "Hehehe sweety, I don't think kish is all that interested in your new toy. Isn't that right kisshu?" My mom says with a the biggest smile ever on her face. " Momma momma!" I gurgled out while clapping my hands in my mothers direction. "Hehehe oh kisshu, momma loves you so much." she said as she picks me up and stands up. " You're my wonderful boy. You will do amazing things kisshu. Just you wait and see baby." she says in a motherly voice. Then she kisses my face and giggle. _

_Watching this is killing me. I miss her. I miss her so much that I want to die just to see her again. I reach out and grab the bottle of vodka downing the rest as fast as I can. Then my hot angry tears finally spill over. I start to shake and I can barely breath. I move the covers over my head and just cry. I cry to the sound of my happy mother on the video. I cry until my head hurts and I can no longer breath through my nose due to the snot clogging my air ways. _

_Standing up I walk up the stairs and walk into my bathroom. I open the medicine cabinet and take out a bottle of sleeping pills and aspirins and swallow like two of each pills and then walk back down the stairs. I lay back down on the couch with my head starting to feel foggy. The screen is starting to get blurry from my tears so I close my eyes and just listen to my mothers sweet voice echoing off the walls of the room. I can feel the tears streaming down the sides of my face. I just pull the covers up and wait for the pills to take me into unconsciousness. The banging stopped outside, so I guess those idiots left for now. _

_Just as the video comes to an end so does my conscious state. And like that I am out like a light._

_The smell of rubbing alcohol and bleach stir me from sleep but I'm to tired to really attempt to become fully conscious. It it's until after I head a door slam loudly that I jump and become a where of my surroundings. The only thing I can think when I see where I'm at is a four letter word. Shit!_

"_I'm gonna kill them" I think out loud. I jump up from the bed that's in the corner of the room and run at my target. The door. I slam myself against it as hard as I can hoping to break it down. All that causes is me bounding back and landing on my ass. I stand back up and start banging on the door and shouting as loud as I can. " I swear to god, when I get out of here I will kill you two! Dammit, let me out you sons of bitches! LET! ME! OUT!" _

_At this point I am slamming myself against everything trying to get out of containment. The room is teleport locked so I can't get out that way. The door is locked plus there is the fact that it's made of metal so it's not that easy to break down. Right as I'm about to run across the room to slam against the door again a voice speaks loudly from a speaker in the wall. _

"_Kisshu this if for your own good. We can't have you almost killing yourself all the time. We offered to watch you and you ran. Because of this the offer has been revoked and you are to stay here until the council sees you stable enough to be on your own again." Taruto says over the speaker._

"_Dammit Taruto! Let me out! This is fuckin' ridiculous! I have every right to grieve on my own and any way I so please! LET ME OUT!" I yell. And with that I slam myself against the door once again._

* * *

><p><em>Five days. <em>_That's how long they have kept me here in this hell hole. All this room can really be described as is a padded room with a regular floor and a single bed in the corner , a little table with books on it, and a toilet across from the bed. This room has nothing. White everything. White bed, walls , hell even the book covers are white. I feel like I am going to go insane if I don't get out of here soon._

_With that being said, I have come up with a plan. You don't become savior of your planet without being smart in bad situations._

_It's night time and they have shut out my lights except for a small dimming light on the ceiling. I have been pretending to be asleep for about an hour now so the cost should be clear and the night watchers left. I quietly got up and flew up to the camera in the corner and sliced the wires with my claws. Then I took the metal piece I broke from the table earlier that day and walked up to the big metal door. The piece of metal is very thin so it easily slips between the crack of the door. Now all I have to do is move it around a bit until I find the lock. _

_Once I found the lock I worked at pushing the metal piece in between the lock and the door frame. Then I heard it. The sweet sound of freedom. Click. And like that I was out. _

_I teleported outside the front of the building and that's when my luck ran out._

_There in front of me was Pie and Taruto with two guards._

"G_oing somewhere Kisshu?" Pie said coldly. I glared at him right before someone slammed into me from behind and handcuffed me. _

"_I'll remember this Pie! You son of a bitch!" I yelled as they dragged me back to containment in a new and improved room where I absolutely could not get out._

* * *

><p>I look away from Pie as I moved around him and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I opened my door and turned on my lights to see. Walking across my room to my bed, I sat down and kicked off my boots. Sighing, I laid down with my hands behind my head. I remember it all. They kept me there for two weeks after that, just as extra punishment. It wasn't until around the second week that I realized that if I behave, they start to think you are sane. If they think you are okay and mental stable then they will let you out. So that's what I did. I pretended to be okay and I got my freedom. I didn't speak to Pie or Taruto for months. They sent Pie home with me to REALLY make sure I was okay but the entire time he was there I kept up the act but I still refused to even look at him, let alone speak to him.<p>

Looking up at my ceiling, I realize just how tired I am from the day and decide to get ready for bed. Snapping my finger my pajamas instantly appear on my body and I am under the cover.

Closing my eyes, I let myself relax and just think about Ichigo and how cute she looked today, She helps me forget the past I was forced to remember once again. '_Oh well, the past is the past. All I can think about now is how I can change the future.'_ I think half asleep. And like that I slip into a dream land of my day with Ichigo. I painless and happy day full of excitement.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay I finally Finished! This is the longest chapter yet!<p>

Kisshu: I'm so proud of you. It took long but you made up for it with it's length.

Ichigo: At least I wasn't really in this chapter! Thank goodness!

Me: Oh don't worry, you are in the next chapter ;P

Kisshu: YAY!

**A/N:** Please review :D They really give me the motivation to write more. Also I should have the next chapter up in about a week.


End file.
